


Parallels

by pogch4mp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not-So-Subtle Pining, Reading Journal - Freeform, Written Fantasy AU, and janus found it, basically roman wrote a fantasy au virgil and janus x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogch4mp/pseuds/pogch4mp
Summary: Virgil and Janus look through Roman's notebook and are faced with how incredibly gay he is. He apparently has a thing for "bad" boys.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea but couldn't decide between prinxiety and roceit so hey why not both fjhjdhjg

"Virgil, you need to read this."

Virgil looked up- definitely not jumping- as Janus appeared in his room with what looked like a notebook in his hand.

"Read what?" He pushed his headphones to his shoulders, sensing this wasn't exactly a choice. Janus walked towards where Virgil was sitting on his bed, handing him the white hardback journal, cover decorated in many doodles, hearts, stars and Roman's name in large red cursive. Virgil quirked a brow and took it.

"Roman asked me to proofread and edit his stories. I think he forgot about that one." Janus pointed to the small red ribbon bookmark. Virgil looked at the book with vague interest, flipping to the bookmarked page.

"What is this?" Virgil asked.

"Just read it."

Virgil rolled his eyes and read the first few paragraphs. It was almost exactly what he expected- flowery language, _amazing_ protagonist that definitely had _nothing_ to do with Roman, sentences that bordered on run-on.

"This is stupid, what am I supposed to be seeing here?" He asked, looking up at Janus. Janus scoffed and sat next to him, pointing to a paragraph on the next page. Virgil read over it.

_"But of course, not all that was well could stay as such. The brave Doric can still remember the cretin's face, clear as day. How could he forget the scaled skin of-"_

"Oh brother." Virgil muttered aloud.

"It gets worse." Janus assured.

_"-the scaled skin of the villain opposing him, a brief smirk gracing his lips before disappearing with a swipe of his long cloak, leaving only the confrontational air and the memory of his smug, clear saffron eyes."_

Virgil looked up to Janus, furrowing his brow, about to say something before Janus interrupted him "No, keep reading, please."

Virgil raised an eyebrow but turned the page nonetheless. The next few paragraphs were more of the same, with the addition of some... interesting descriptions of this unnamed, sharply-dressed, yellow themed snake villain.

And then-

 _"This is where Doric met a friend of the fiend, blocking the hallways- fairly lack-lusterly, it would seem. Doric started to charge, but the guard was more vigilant than he'd thought. He quickly turned and parried the attack. Perhaps part of the reason it was so easy for him was Doric noticing the way his eyes glinted a deep, unnatural violet._ _Doric stumbled back, quickly getting back in force._

_"What are you doing here?" The bleakly-dressed man asked deeply. Doric looked at the sentinel's outfit, taking in if there were anything he could use to his advantage, the only thing of notice being the loosely clasped plum hooded capelet, framing his grimly decorated face-"_

"Oh god, are you kidding." Virgil scoffed.

"I wish." Janus replied.

Virgil quickly flipped through the rest of the story, rolling his eyes at some of the narration he spotted focusing around the two villain characters.

"Some of these descriptions are ridiculous- if I see another synonym for purple I'm going to vomit." Virgil said, skimming over the pages.

"I know," Janus agreed "Did you see the hearts in the margins?"

Virgil squinted and did, in fact, see the hearts in the margins.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Mhm."

Virgil closed the journal and handed it back to Janus. "I can't believe him."

"Yes you can." Janus replied, taking the notebook.

"I _wish_ I couldn't believe him." Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

Janus stood up. "That makes two of us. I'll tell him we saw it."

Virgil snickered, putting his headphones back over his head. "Tell me how it goes, then."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, darlings!  
> leave feedback please! positive or negative (and constructive), it's all appreciated.  
> have a wonderful day!


End file.
